Save Akashi!
by KiRyuu7
Summary: Kekalahan Akashi Seijuurou pada Winter Cup menimbulkan masalah baru bagi Rakuzan dan Kiseki no Sedai! Jalan keluar sedang didiskusikan. Dimulai dari Kise yang menyebarkan masalah itu dan berakhir pada teror sang Kapten Bergunting! My first published fanfic
1. Prologue

[PROLOGUE]

Minggu pagi yang dingin, karena semalam, salju turun dengan lumayan deras sehingga cukup membuat jalanan Tokyo tertimbun dengan warna putih setinggi tumit.

Hari ini, pertengahan musim dingin telah menyambut. Salju memang mengganggu kendaraan yang lewat di atas jalan, tetapi tidak terlalu mengganggu pejalan kaki dan para pelancong di ibukota. Pusat-pusat perbelanjaan pun masih buka seperti biasa. Mumpung belum puncak musim dingin, kata mereka.

 _Lebih spesifik lagi,_ hari ini adalah hari kedelapan semenjak final Winter Cup digelar. Tokyo boleh berbangga, karena pemenang ajang nasional tersebut lahir di kota ini; SMA Seirin.

Kuroko Tetsuya, sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil yang jatuh tersungkur karena kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang ada di balik tumpukan salju —atau malah tersandung salju itu sendiri— ibunya datang dan segera menolong. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu kini menengadah, memandang gumpalan kelabu di atasnya. ' _Mungkin sudah cukup hujan saljunya untuk hari ini.'_

"Kuroko, aku sudah selesai."

Kuroko, menghentikan kegiatan memprediksi cuacanya dan beralih pada pemuda beralis cabang yang membawa sebuah _paper bag_ berisi sepatu —karena Kuroko Tetsuya sejak tadi ada di luar sebuah toko sepatu— lalu ia menyengir lebar. "Mau lihat-lihat atau langsung pulang?"

Jeda sesaat sampai Kuroko memutuskan untuk, "Jalan-jalan dulu, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menyetujui dan berjalan mendahului Kuroko.

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga, _ace_ tim basket SMA Seirin memutuskan untuk membeli sepatu pada hari Minggu pagi ini. Tak mau sendirian, ia mengajak partner bayangannya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Duo cahaya-bayangan ini sudah mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Tokyo sejak jam 8 pagi, dan ngomong-ngomong, sudah 3 jam berlalu sejak dimulainya kegiatan itu. Kagami Taiga cukup—sangat—selektif dalam _hanya_ memilih sepatu ternyata.

Mereka sempat terpisah saat Kagami mengantre untuk membeli takoyaki, sementara Kuroko memilih untuk meninggalkannya dengan cara membeli segulungan besar gulali berwarna merah muda. Ah, jadi ingat si manager Kiseki no Sedai. Kuroko berlalu dari si penjual gulali menuju tempat Kagami Taiga yang rupanya belum selesai mengantre juga, walau ia sudah ada di barisan depan. Heran, seenak apa takoyaki itu sampai banyak yang meminatinya, sih?

Selesai sudah acara Kagami, mereka kembali berjalan. Niatnya sih untuk mencari tempat duduk sambil menikmati makanan yang mereka beli—Kagami memberikan satu porsi takoyakinya pada Kuroko— sekalian istirahat karena Kagami mengeluh sudah mengantre lama, dengan kakinya yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan.

Kuroko melanjutkan hobinya sebagai pengamat yang baik—terlihat dari gerik matanya yang mengobservasi setiap orang, segala hal— dan ia merasa keadaan disini walaupun ramai, tapi begitu damai. Kebanyakan yang dijual adalah makanan dan kudapan hangat tentu saja, dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mayoritas melakukan gerakan yang sama akibat kedinginan. Oh, kecuali Kagami yang senantiasa makan takoyakinya karena tidak sabar menunggu sampai mereka menemukan tempat duduk.

Damai sampai—

"Kurokocchiiii!~"

—ada pelaku kejahatan yang seenaknya memeluk tubuh kecilnya dari belakang dengan ganas, lebih ganas daripada manager pink Kiseki no Sedai. Dan oh, gulalinya sekarang pindah ke bawah, ke tumpukan salju.

"Sesak Kise-kun." Kuroko meronta untuk lepas dari jeratan maut, dan berhasil setelah permintaannya yang ketiga kali. "Dan kau menjatuhkan gulaliku."

Kise membentuk ekspresi terkejut. "Wah! Maaf, Kurokocchi! Kalau Kurokocchi mau, aku akan belikan- _ssu_! Yang lebih besar juga boleh!"

Kuroko bergidik. "Tidak usah. Terimakasih tawarannya, Kise-kun."

Seolah baru tersadar, Kagami menautkan satu alisnya _yang bercabang._ "Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kise?" Setelah itu, Kagami melirik satu _paper bag_ di tangan kiri Kise. "Oh, kau habis belanja, ya? Tapi kenapa jauh-jauh ke Tokyo, sih?"

Kise merengek. " _Mou,_ memangnya yang boleh belanja di Tokyo cuma orang Tokyo- _ssu_?" Cemberut. "Selain itu, aku kesini karena ada urusan- _ssu_!"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau orang sibuk, Kise-kun."

" _Hidoi-ssu_ Kurokocchi~" Kise mengeluarkan airmata palsunya. " _Ne, ne..._ Mau dengar, tidak? Aku disini karena aku habis ditraktir _Haagen Dazs_ sama Aominecchi- _ssu_!"

Kagami memasang tampang apa-aku-perlu-tahu-akan-hal-itu? Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang agak terkejut, namun tetap tersembunyi di balik muka teflonnya. "Berarti, Kise-kun menang _one on one_ dari Aomine-kun?"

Kagami berjengit menatap Kise takjub. "Benarkah? Kau hebat, dong?"

"Aku memang hebat, Kagamicchi!" Kise merajuk. "Enggak juga sih, Kurokocchi. Tapi, tapi, Aominecchi dapat skor 114 sementara aku dapat 109- _ssu_!" Ucapnya dengan binar bahagia—sangat.

"Loh, kalau begitu, kau tetap kalah, 'kan, Kise?" Kagami bingung sekarang. "Kenapa malah kau yang ditraktir?"

"Skorku 'kan cuma beda tipis di bawahnya- _ssu_!" Kise cemberut lagi. "Soalnya yang kamarin-kemarin itu jauh- _ssu._ "

"Bagus Kise-kun, kau ada perkembangan. Tetaplah berusaha."

"Terimakasih sudah menyemangatiku Kurokocchi~ Selanjutnya aku akan—"

"Heh, kalah saja bangga."

Tiga kepala menoleh serempak pada kehadiran baru yang datang dari arah belakang Kise. Seorang Aomine Daiki, dengan masing-masing 3 _paper bag_ di tangan kanan dan kirinya, lengkap dengan muka yang tidak berubah —malas hidup.

Kise berkacak pinggang menghadap Aomine. "Itu namanya perkembangan- _ssu_! Lihat saja, nanti Aominecchi juga akan kalah dariku!"

Aomine memutar bola mata malas. "Ck. Coba saja, kuning."

Sebelum ada baku hantam di pinggir jalan yang ramai manusia ini, Kuroko berinisiatif untuk menengahi. "Tumben kau belanja banyak, Aomine-kun."

Kagami ikut-ikutan memperhatikan _paper bag_ di tangan Aomine. _'Isinya bukan sepatu seperti yang kuduga dari seorang Aomine.'_ Kagami membatin. "Setelah jadi pembantunya Momoi, sekarang kau jadi pembantunya Kise, ya, _aho_?"

"Woi—"

"Aku cuma minta bawakan- _ssu_ ," Kise kembali menghadap duo Seirin. "Ternyata Aominecchi mau bantu, lho~ Aominecchi baik, 'kan?"

Kagami tidak mengerti lagi dengan jalan pikiran dan emosi seorang Kise Ryouta yang cepat sekali berubah.

"Apaan," Aomine mendecih. "Kalau aku tak mau membantumu, kau akan merengek seperti bocah. Kutinggalkan pun kau akan mengekor. Memalukan."

Kise menghadap Aomine lagi. "Kalau tidak ikhlas membantu sini kembalikan- _ssu_!" Kise memberi isyarat meminta belanjaannya kembali.

Aomine memberikannya. "Dengan senang hati."

Kagami melongo dan Kuroko tetap diam. Satu momentum membuat mereka saling angguk dan bicara lewat isyarat tubuh bahwa mereka harus meninggalkan tempat kejadian yang sekarang diisi oleh tingkah absurd teman biru-kuning mereka.

Baru tiga langkah menjauh, si kuning titisan matahari kembali memanggil.

"Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi jangan pergi dulu- _ssu_ , ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Kagami menoleh jengkel. "Apa lagi, sih? Mau menceritakan _one on one_ mu dengan si Ahomine?"

Kise mendengus. "Bukan- _ssu,_ " Kise menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, seolah memastikan keadaan sekitarnya aman. "Sebaiknya kita cari tempat makan siang- _ssu,_ sudah waktunya, 'kan? Kita bicara disana saja."

.

.

.

Jadilah sekarang Kuroko dan Kagami satu meja dengan teman temuan mereka, Aomine dan Kise, dengan bujukan si kuning yang membawa embel-embel akan membicarakan sesuatu. Melihat gelagat Kise yang serius —untuk ukurannya— membuat Kagami dan Kuroko menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang penting.

Makanan yang mereka pesan sudah dilahap habis. Suatu keajaiban karena Kagami dan Aomine dapat tahu diri dengan tidak memesan porsi gorila.

"Aku sudah menelpon Midorimacchi untuk bergabung tapi sepertinya, dia akan menolak apapun yang kukatakan karena bahkan dia mematikan telpon yang masuk dariku- _ssu._ " Kise membuka percakapan dengan kesenduannya. "Kalau Murasakibaracchi terlalu jauh, jadi kukira dia tak perlu ketemuan langsung dengan kita- _ssu._ "

Jeda. Dan Kise tidak melanjutkan percakapan. "Kalau Akashi-kun?"

Si pirang menatap sang bayangan sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap meja dan melanjutkan, "itulah yang akan kubicarakan- _ssu._ "

Hembusan napas berat dari Aomine dan pergerakan kaki tanda tak nyaman dari Kagami.

"Sebelum itu, ajak Murasakibaracchi dan Midorimacchi bicara lewat telpon- _ssu._ Tapi jangan pakai ponselku."

Kuroko inisiatif mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengundang Midorima dan Murasakibara bergabung ke dalam obrolan grup kecil yang dadakan ia buat, lalu melakukan _group call._

Kini, mereka berenam sudah terhubung.

 _"Ada apa ini, Kuro-chin?"_ Tanya Murasakibara memecah kesunyian.

 _"Kenapa cuma kita bertiga-_ nodayo?" Sahut Midorima.

Kuroko menjawab dengan kalem. "Karena aku, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Kise-kun sudah berada di satu tempat. Ada yang ingin Kise-kun bicarakan tentang Akashi-kun."

Hening mengisi. Meminta mantan _small forward_ Kiseki no Sedai membuka konversasi."Jadi begini- _ssu,_ " Ia membetulkan posisi duduk. "Sabtu kemarin aku habis _one on one_ sama Aominecchi, dari siang sampai sore- _ssu,_ jadi aku pulang agak malam."

 _"Lalu?"_ Midorima tidak sabar, karena yang bercerita adalah Kise yang terkenal dengan cerewet dan alur yang panjang berbelit-belit.

"Lalu saat aku mau tidur, Mibuchi Reo menelponku- _ssu._ "

"Mibuchi Reo, _shooting guard_ nya Rakuzan, ya?" Kagami mengingat.

"Ya." Kise mengangguk. "Dia bicara perihal sikap Akashicchi setelah kalah di Winter Cup kemarin- _ssu."_

Tak ada yang menanggapi. Kuroko dan Kagami saling lihat.

"Aku merekam percakapan kami, sih. Sebentar- _ssu._ " Kise mencari file rekaman itu, mengirimnya ke ponsel Kuroko kemudian dikirim agar dapat didengar Midorima dan Murasakibara. Sementara ponselnya ia gunakan untuk menyetel agar didengar oleh Kuroko, Kagami, dan Aomine.

Terlihat jelas bahwa rekaman dimulai tidak dari awal —karena Kise belum tahu apa maksud Reo menelponnya malam-malam.

 _'Rekamannya sudah siap, Ryou-chan?'_ Dibuka dengan suara Reo yang mengonfirmasi, tandanya sebelum ini Kise meminta izin agar percakapan mereka direkam.

 _'Sudah, Mibuchi-san. Silakan dimulai-_ ssu.'

 _Mibuchi berdeham. 'Ada keanehan yang sangat jelas pada sikap Sei-chan setelah kami kalah pada Winter Cup kemarin. Dia jadi sering berdiam diri dan melamun, sering mengacuhkan kami, tidak merespon saat kami bertanya. Pandangannya kosong —sangat bukan Sei-chan.'_

 _'Kurasa dia sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri-_ ssu — _dirinya yang satu lagi.'_

 _'Ah, jadi benar kalau Sei-chan punya dua kepribadian, ya.' Jeda. 'Tapi yang sering muncul saat kami ajak bicara adalah yang mengerikan—yang bilang bahwa dirinya absolut.'_

 _'Kukira wajar, karena Akashicchi —yang itu— ingin memperbaiki pola latihan tim dan membalas kekalahan-_ ssu. _Itulah perbedaan yang kurasakan dari dua Akashicchi; kemutlakannya pada kemenangan.'_

 _Reo terdiam. 'Kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong soal memperbaiki pola latihan, kami tidak mendapatkan itu sejak Winter Cup.'_

 _'Eh? Apa maksudnya-_ ssu _?'_

 _'Kalau ada kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan tim, dia akan memarahi kami dan melatih kami dengan keras—sungguh tak berpola atau berporsi apapun. Seperti hanya... Melampiaskan kekalahannya pada tim.'_

 _Kise terdiam._

 _Reo melanjutkan. 'Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan tim. Kami sudah berbicara dengan Sei-chan. Beruntung kami pernah berbicara dengan Sei-chan yang itu —yang lembut, yang menerima kekalahannya— dan dia minta maaf atas sikap_ dirinya yang satu lagi.'

 _'Apa yang diberikan oleh Akashicchi yang_ itu? _Kalian sudah lebih tenang sekarang?'_

 _'Tidak. Kalau Sei-chan yang satunya muncul, ia akan melarang kami mendengarkan dirinya yang satu lagi. Dan berujung pada ancaman dengan gunting —atau apapun itu yang pasti menyeramkan.'_

 _Kise terdiam, merasa miris dan ia ikut berpikir. 'Lalu apa rencana kalian selanjutnya-_ ssu _? Dan kenapa kau memilih menelponku? Kukira aku tak bisa bantu banyak juga-_ ssu.'

 _'Kami pikir, kalian —Kiseki no Sedai— bisa membantu kami mengembalikan Sei-chan, setidaknya ia mengurangi beban pikiran dan luapan emosinya pada kami. Kami memilih Ryou-chan untuk yang pertama kali dihubungi karena di Kiseki no Sedai, Ryou-chan yang paling ceria, 'kan?'_

 _Kise terkekeh. 'Aku tidak terlalu mengerti Akashicchi-_ ssu.' Lagipula aku juga takut dengannya kalau begitu- _ssu, lanjut Kise dalam hati kala itu. 'Nanti akan kubicarakan dengan yang lain-_ ssu. _'_

 _'Baiklah, terimakasih Ryou-chan. Mohon bantuannya, ya. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam.'_

 _'Ya, tidak masalah-_ ssu.'

 _'Kami akan menunggu kalian.' Jeda. 'Selamat malam Ryou-chan.'_

 _'Selamat malam.'_

Dengan itu, percakapan dengan Mibuchi Reo berakhir. Sampai beberapa detik berikutnya belum ada yang menanggapi, masih merenungi laporan-laporan yang diberikan oleh Mibuchi. Atau mungkin, mereka yang diseberang telpon sedang memutar ulang rekaman itu.

"Jadi bagaimana ini- _ssu_? Kita akan membantu mereka mengembalikan Akashicchi, 'kan?"

Aomine memijat keningnya. "Menyusahkan sekali. Kenapa Akashi yang 'asli' bisa kalah dari Akashi yang 'itu', sih?"

Kise berjengit. "Hush, Aominecchi! Kalau Akashicchi yang 'itu' dengar, kau bisa dicincang- _ssu!_ "

"Iya, iya."

"Kukira keadaan akan kembali membaik setelah Winter Cup. _Tepatnya,_ kukira Akashi-kun yang 'asli' akan merebut kembali posisinya. Tapi nyatanya tidak juga."

Tiga pasang mata menoleh pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ya namanya juga ada dua orang dalam satu tubuh, pasti ada kalanya mereka gantian, 'kan?" Sahut Kagami.

 _"Dan, Akashi yang —mengerikan— ini cukup sulit dimengerti dan egois-_ nodayo. _Pasti sulit, atau bahkan tidak mungkin ditaklukan."_

 _"Apalagi disuruh gantian.". Krauss krauss._

 _"Kurasa, kita perlu adakan pertemuan-_ nodayo."

"Benar juga, Midorima." Kagami mengiyakan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian pernah berpikir untuk melakukan ini?"

"Melakukan apa- _ssu_?"

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. "Err... Menaklukan Akashi yang 'itu'?"

Diam adalah jawabannya.

"Maaf, Kagamicchi?" Kise menautkan alis. "Tapi kami _dulu_ tidak pernah mengalami masalah _yang seperti ini_ dan itu membuat kami tidak pernah berpikir untuk _melakukan_ _ini._ "

Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan bola mata yang sarat akan sesuatu, tapi —dengan ketidakmengertiannya akan masalah— Kagami tidak dapat menangkap arti tatapan Kuroko tersebut.

"Kise, maksudmu, kita tidak pernah mencoba 'mengembalikan' Akashi yang 'asli', 'kan? Karena bagi kita tak masalah selama kita... Mmm... Menang?" Aomine melirik takut-takut pada Kuroko—sebuah ketidak-enakkan perasaannya. "Tapi kalau aku sih, secara pribadi, ingin Akashi yang 'asli' kembali. Karena... Akashi yang 'itu' cukup menyebalkan buatku."

"Iya, aku juga, sih- _ssu."_ Kise meninju lengan Aomine. "Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut Akashicchi begitu- _ssu._ Kau dalam masalah, Aominecchi!"

 _"Hmm baiklah. Kita jadi mengadakan pertemuan-_ nodayo. _Kapan dan dimana kira-kira?"_

"Mau di apartemenku? Kosong, kok." Kagami berbaik hati menawarkan tempatnya.

"Baiklah, kapan?" Kali ini Kuroko yang bertanya.

 _"Dua hari lagi saja, ya —krauss— aku perlu waktu untuk ke Tokyo."_ Saran Murasakibara.

 _"Setuju-_ nodayo."

Tidak ada yang menanggapi itu lagi, tanda setuju.

.

.

.

Kagami dan Kuroko kembali berjalan pulang bersama sehabis rapat dadakan di resto pinggir jalan. Hening menyelimuti, kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing namun menggambarkan sosok yang sama.

"Kagami-kun."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kagami-kun." Kali ini lebih keras.

"Oh, ya, ada apa, Kuroko?" Kagami linglung. Baru saja ia memikirkan seseorang dengan rambut merah memegang gunting dan kembali melukainya.

"Maaf karena kau harus terseret dalam masalah ini."

Kagami mengerjap. "Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu aku juga menjadi salah satu 'sumber masalah' ini, 'kan?"

"Seharusnya ini hanya menjadi masalah Kiseki no Sedai." Kuroko menatap gundukan salju di bawah kakinya.

"Kukira malah ini termasuk masalahku juga." Kagami tersenyum —menyeringai. "Heh, kalian butuh aku untuk menggertak si Akashi."

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami menoleh pada yang lebih pendek.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Nanti Akashi-kun dengar, dan kau dalam masalah."


	2. Chapter 1

[Chapter 1]

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : T**

 **My first fanfic ^^**

 **Enjoy…!**

Senin pagi yang mendung (mendung cuacanya tentu saja—bukan mendung suasana hati) dan salju turun dengan intensitas yang masih relatif kecil.

Hari ini sekolah masih libur musim dingin. Jadi, tak ada salahnya apabila bangun siang, 'kan?

Oh, tidak.

Aomine si raja dari segala rajanya tukang tidur ternyata sudah bangun pada pukul 8 pagi. Sebuah rekor luar biasa yang bisa ia capai pada saat liburan. Bukan, dia tidak ingin _jogging_ atau main basket jalanan, kok. Bukan juga karena Satsuki yang masuk menyelonong begitu saja ke kamarnya. Ia bangun pagi murni karena keinginannya sendiri.

Ya, walaupun sekarang ia masih berbaring di ranjang empuknya, sih.

Gelisah. Semalam, mantan _ace_ Kiseki no Sedai ini bermimpi buruk—buruk sekali malah. Apa isi mimpinya? Ia berada di sebuah lorong sekolah yang ia kenal sebagai koridor di SMP-nya dulu; Teikou. Di belakangnya, Akashi Seijuurou mengejar dengan gunting teracung.

 _'Hiii...'_ Aomine bergidik ngeri. Sampai sekarang masih merinding.

3 detik kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Ada sebuah undangan grup baru, grup Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami, minus Akashi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menerima undangan itu. Rupanya, ia adalah yang terakhir bergabung—memang, semalam ponselnya non aktif.

Tak lama kemudian, ada _group call_ yang dimulai oleh Midorima. Jadi, ini adalah alasan mengapa Aomine bangun pagi, ya. Agar ia tak tertinggal akan hal ini.

 _"Kuharap kalian semua sudah siap mendengarkan-nodayo.'"_ Di ujung, sana Midorima membuka percakapan.

Tak ada yang membalas. Midorima pun melanjutkan. " _Semalam, Akashi menelponku-_ nodayo _."_

Aomine menelan ludah, dan ia yakin teman-temannya yang lain melakukan hal sama.

 _"Aku ada rekamannya-_ nodayo. _"_ Si Megane berdeham. _"Akashi minta—Akashi memerintah kalian untuk mendengarnya baik-baik."_

Tak lama, sebuah file rekaman muncul di halaman _chat_ mereka.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang anak baik yang tetap bangun pagi di kala liburan. Ia membantu orang tuanya membenahi rumah dan menyiapkan makan pagi. Lalu, ia berencana untuk lari pagi dan latihan _shoot._ Dia sedang ganti baju ketika Midorima memulai percakapan dan mengirim sebuah file percakapannya dengan Akashi.

Sesuai dugaan Aomine, ia pun menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Percakapan dimulai, dibuka dengan suara Akashi yang menduga bahwa Midorima merekam percakapan mereka—dan memang itu yang diinginkan Akashi. Lalu sesuai kata Midorima, Akashi menyuruh Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya. Ngomong-ngomong, Midorima tidak berucap satu katapun, hanya mendengus.

 _'Akan aku mulai. Pertama-tama, aku ingin bertanya pada Tetsuya yang kukira bisa memberiku jawaban jujur—tidak seperti yang lain. Bukankah tadi siang kalian berkumpul? Ah, tidak. Tidak semua dari kalian kurasa. Tentu saja Shintarou malas karena diajak Ryouta, dan Atsushi yang rumahnya kejauhan.'_

Kuroko membulatkan matanya. Dia masih tidak mengerti dengan Akashi yang 'ini', kenapa bisa seakurat itu?

 _'Sudah kubilang sejak dulu, Tetsuya. Berhentilah berpikir dan bertanya seperti itu. Tidak ada gunanya terus menerus bingung akan hal ini.'_

* * *

Rekaman yang dikirim Midorima menginterupsi makan pagi seorang Kagami Taiga. Serakus-rakusnya dia makan, tetap saja jika mendengar ocehan-ocehan sok absolut dari Akashi, nafsu makannya menurun drastis. Alisnya bertaut serius—tampangnya jadi garang.

 _'Sudah kubilang sejak dulu, Tetsuya. Berhentilah berpikir dan bertanya seperti itu. Tidak ada gunanya terus menerus bingung akan hal ini.'_

Kagami ingat, Akashi pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu dari cerita Kuroko, ketika mereka masih di SMP, ketika Akashi yang 'itu' baru muncul. Masalahnya, tau darimana bahwa Kuroko sedang memikirkan hal itu? Mungkin jawaban yang akan ia dapat adalah jawaban yang serupa untuk Kuroko.

 _'Dan untuk Kagami Taiga.'_

Tubuh Kagami menegang, rahangnya mengatup rapat. Akhirnya namaku dipanggil, batinnya.

 _'Jangan sombong dulu kau, orang lewat. Siapa kau yang berani-beraninya menyombongkan diri karena sudah berhasil mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai? Perlu kau ketahui, kalau kau tidak satu tim dengan Tetsuya, kau tidak akan bisa lolos seleksi sekalipun.'_

Kagami menggeram. "Sesombong apa diriku, Akashi?!"

 _'Jangan bertanya dimana letak kesombonganmu. Bukankah kau merasa terlalu percaya diri karena bisa mengalahkan Ryouta dan Shintarou di awal? Kau pun menantang Daiki, dan, heh? Untung saja kau kalah. Lalu sekarang, kau ingin ikut-ikutan mengembalikanku, ya?'_

Kagami menggebrak meja. Ingin ia membalas semuanya, tapi apa gunanya? Yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah sebuh rekaman _._

 _'Aku yakin kemarin Reo menghubungi salah seorang dari kalian dan setelah kuinterogasi, ternyata dia menghubungi Ryouta. Apa saja yang ia bicarakan? Dan apa yang kalian rencanakan, heh? Lalu untuk apa kalian mengajak si Kagami Taiga juga?'_

* * *

 _'Lalu untuk apa kalian mengajak si Kagami Taiga juga?'_

Kise mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan. Jelas-jelas, Akashi sudah tahu _semuanya_ seolah-olah kemarin ia ikut mendengarkan. Apalagi keadaan memanas karena Akashi mulai menyalahkan Kagami atas apa yang Kise tidak terlalu pahami. Baginya, Kagamicchi adalah orang yang berhasil menyadarkannya dan mengembalikan kemurnian niatnya bermain basket.

 _'Ryouta.'_

Kise tersadar dari lamunan ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya, sungguh ia terlihat sangat ketakutan mengetahui dirinyalah yang selanjutnya akan dieval oleh Akashi.

 _'Kau yang dicurhati oleh Reo, 'kan? Bagus sekali kau, termakan oleh semua curhatannya tentang aku. Tak salah Reo memilihmu, ya? Dan apa maksudmu menyebarkan kembali percakapan itu pada yang lain? Bukankah Reo_ hanya _menghubungimu untuk dimintai bantuan, Ryouta?'_

I-iya, sih- _ssu._ Ucap Kise dalam hatinya yang polos. Setelah ia termakan omongan Reo untuk memulihkan Akashi—kata si Akashi, sekarang ia termakan omongan si iblis merah itu sendiri.

 _'Sekarang kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu, Ryouta? Jangan sok perhatian padaku. Apalagi membagi keperhatianmu itu pada yang lain. Ternyata semua sikap sok peduli kalian dimulai dari mulutmu, Ryouta.'_

Kise mulai berpikir bahwa mengajak Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami berkumpul itu salah. Apa seharusnya hanya dia yang mencoba menghibur Akashi sesuai kata Mibuchi, ya? Akashi tidak mungkin meneror mereka dengan rekaman ini kalau ia tidak membocorkan masalah ini pada yang lain. Bagaimanapun, Kise juga memikirkan teman-temannya.

 _' Apa perlu kusobek mulutmu, Ryouta?'_

* * *

 _' Apa perlu kusobek mulutmu, Ryouta?'_

Murasakibara tersedak mendengar omongan Akashi yang ditujukan untuk Kise itu. _'Menyobek mulut Kise-chin?'_ Lalu ia meraba mulutnya sendiri yang masih diisi oleh keripik. _'Terus Kise-chin makannya pakai apa, dong?'_

Sebelumnya Murasakibara tidak terlalu peduli saat Akashi mengeval teman-temannya, ia tetap makan saja karena ia pikir omongan itu bukan untuknya. Baru satu kalimat Akashi yang berhasil membuatnya tersedak. Tak lama setelah itu pun ia kembali tenang karena Akashi memberi jeda. Sampai—

 _'Atsushi.'_

Murasakibara masih memakan keripiknya. "Ya, Aka-chin?" Jawabnya, padahal Akashi tidak akan dengar.

 _'Dengarkan aku dengan serius karena aku berbicara pada kalian semua. Apa kau hanya akan berhenti maka jika aku mengucapkan kalimat seperti kalimat terakhirku untuk Ryouta tadi?'_

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Mungkin begitu, Aka-chin. Habisnya, itu seram banget, sih."

 _'Kau anak yang baik, Atsushi. Apa karena itu, kau akan ikut misi untuk mengembalikanku? Padahal kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan mau digantikan.'_

"Iya, soalnya aku lebih suka Aka-chin yang dulu. Yang sekarang rasanya kejam sekali."

 _'Jangan berpikir aku yang sekarang itu kejam, Atsushi. Aku begini juga karena kalian.'_

Murasakibara mengingat adegan dimana ia hampir mengalahkan Akashi saat _one on one_ di SMP, dan saat itulah, Akashi berubah.

 _'Lalu, kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak mau digantikan, kenapa kau tidak menghentikan teman-temanmu, Atsushi? Kau tahu juga, 'kan, resiko jika menentangku?'_

* * *

 _'Kau tahu juga, 'kan, resiko jika menentangku?'_

Aomine menatap sengit layar ponselnya—dan ia berandai-andai bahwa yang ditatapnya adalah si cebol Akashi. Ups, _dia_ tidak dengar, 'kan? Tapi, si Akashi selalu berbicara seolah-olah itu adalah jawaban dari yang mereka pikirkan sekarang. _'Cih.'_

 _'Daiki.'_

 _'Hei?! Dia tidak dengar apa yang aku pikirkan, 'kan?'_ Aomine berjengit, meneguk ludah lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali setiap Akashi mengeluarkan ultimatum-ultimatum pada teman-temannya.

 _'Jaga mulutmu. Kau yang paling tak bisa mengendalikan kata-kata. Kau pasti berpikir—malah mengatakan bahwa aku yang_ ini _merepotkan dan menyebalkan, 'kan?'_

Aomine membenarkan dalam hati. Memang itu kenyatannya, tambahnya.

 _'Aku belum sempat meng-evalmu, ya? Oh, sungguh ini waktu yang tepat.'_

 _'Eval apaan?'_ Sahutnya dalam hati.

 _'_ Ace _macam apa kau sampai-sampai bisa dikalahkan oleh Taiga dan Tetsuya?'_

Aomine memejamkan matanya dalan-dalam. Sungguh ia sudah—berusaha melupakan hal yang menyakitkan itu. Ia sekarang sudah dapat menerima kekalahannya, biarlah itu menjadi pelajaran untuknya. Kagami pun adalah lawan yang bisa ia berikan predikat 'setara' dengannya walau masih ada Tetsu disana.

Dan sekarang, Akashi menyalahkan dirinya?

 _'Kukira, kau bisa mempertahankan kemenanganmu di Winter Cup, tapi nyatanya sayang sekali, kau gagal. Bahkan, skor kekalahanmu itu lebih rendah dari kekalahan Shintarou dan aku.'_

 _'Lalu memangnya kenapa?!'_ Oh sungguh Aomine ingin melempar meja ke muka Akashi yang sayangnya, tidak ada di hadapannya saat ini.

 _'Tidak ada gunanya bicara panjang lebar dengan orang bebal sepertimu, Daiki.'_

Braaakk!

"Daiki, apa itu?!"

"Bukan apa-apa, _kaa-san_! Satu kardus terjatuh!"

* * *

 _'Tidak ada gunanya bicara panjang lebar dengan orang bebal sepertimu, Daiki.'_

Midorima bisa memprediksi apa reaksi Aomine ketika ia mendengar kalimat Akashi barusan. Aomine yang mengamuk, menyalak, dan melontarkan _kata-kata yang lebih kasar lagi_ pada Akashi adalah kemungkinan terbesarnya, mencapai 90% malah.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, lalu mematikan rekaman yang ia dengar. Ia hapal betul apa yang sudah Akashi katakan padanya semalam

 _'Shintarou.'_

 _Sepanjang percakapan itu, Midorima tidak mengeluarkan sepatah pun kata. Dia tidak mungkin membantah Akashi yang sedang marah, pun ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk berkomentar._

 _'Jawab aku, Shintarou. Dari tadi kau tidak berkata-kata. Kuharap kau tidak kabur selama ini.'_

 _Mana bisa aku jawab kalau kau ngomong terus-_ nodayo, _ucap Midorima dalam hati saat itu._

 _'Ya, Akashi? Aku dengar dari tadi-_ nodayo.'

 _'Bagus. Sekarang tinggal menunjukkan kekecewaanku padamu. Ternyata kau tidak bisa menjadi_ wakil _yang baik untukku.'_

 _Kala itu Midorima mendengus. 'Aku_ sudah bukan wakilmu-nodayo. _Dan aku tidak memiliki sifat yang sama denganmu sehingga aku harus menegakkan aturanmu disini-_ nodayo.'

 _'Dan kau malah membantu mereka.'_

 _'Karena semuanya ingin kau kembali seperti yang dulu-_ nodayo.'

 _'Bisa kumengerti. Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Pasti kau yang akan memimpin pertemuan selanjutnya, 'kan?'_

 _Jeda sebentar seiring Midorima yang berpikir. Tentu Akashi sudah tahu bahwa mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan lagi. Ia harus mendiskusikan hal ini lagi._

 _'Mungkin begitu-_ nodayo.'

 _Jeda sebentar, Akashi maupun Midorima terdiam lumayan lama. 'Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil memperbaiki semuanya, Midorima.'_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pertemuan tetap diadakan di apartemen Kagami, salah satu alasannya adalah Murasakibara sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Tokyo dari Akita. Alasan yang lainnya adalah, karena sebagian orang tidak menerima apa yang Akashi ucapkan, dan sebagiannya lagi murni karena ingin mengembalikan Akashi yang dulu—walau dengan kemungkinan yang sangat kecil.

Waktu yang ditetapkan adalah pukul 10 pagi, sudah dengan toleransi oknum-oknum tertentu yang biasanya bangun kesiangan. Tapi masih sekitar jam 9, Kuroko sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu Kagami.

Kagami membawakan _vanilla shake_ hangat buatannya untuk Kuroko. "Hei, apa bisa kukatakan bahwa kau adalah yang paling tertekan?"

Kuroko menoleh. "Entahlah, Kagami-kun. Yang lain mungkin saja sama tertekannya denganku."

Kagami duduk berseberangan dengan Kuroko. "Iya, ya. Apalagi si Kise, sampai diancam begitu." Kagami menunjukkan reaksi merinding. "Aku jadi ingat saat pembukaan Winter Cup. Dia benar-benar melukaiku, lho."

"Entahlah, Kagami-kun."

 _Ting-tong._ Ada yang datang. Kagami bangkit dan membukakan pintu.

"Ahomine? Kau datang pagi sekali."

"Cepat biarkan aku masuk, Bakagami."

Jadilah sekarang sudah ada dua tamu. Aomine mengambil duduk di samping Kuroko. Anehnya, ia hanya diam dengan alis yang sangat berkerut. Kelihatan sekali bahwa dia banyak pikiran.

"Apa kau sangat tidak terima dikatai Akashi dengan 'bebal', eh?" Ucap Kagami yang niatnya meledek, tapi ternyata tidak ditanggapi oleh lawan bicara. "Hmm. Apa kau tidak bisa tidur gara-gara kepikiran semua kata-kata Akashi?"

Aomine menghembuskan napas berat. "Keduanya bisa kujadikan jawaban."

Kagami mengangguk. "Baiklah. Mau minum apa, _Aho_?"

"Kopi saja." Jawab Aomine santai dan Kagami segera menuju dapurnya.

"Aku punya firasat kalau kita akan bertemu Akashi-kun." Kuroko membuka percakapan. "Jika saat itu tiba, kuharap Aomine-kun menahan diri untuk tidak meninju atau menghina-hina Akashi-kun."

Aomine melirik Kuroko dengan tampang sengit. "Kenapa harus begitu juga?"

"Urusannya akan tambah panjang, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menyeruput minumannya. "Nanti Aomine-kun dikatai bebal lagi, lho."

"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine menggebrak meja. Membuat Kagami berteriak _'Jangan menggebrak mejaku, Ahomine!'_ dari dapur. "Itu semua tergantung situasi, tahu!"

 _Ting-tong._ Bel kedua berbunyi bersamaan dengan Kagami yang mengantarkan pesanan Aomine. Begitu dibuka, yang datang adalah Kise. Kagami mempersilakannya untuk duduk dan Kise duduk di hadapan Kuroko juga Aomine. Lalu, Kagami kembali ke dapur setelah Kise memesan air putih saja—yang menurut Kagami itu agak aneh, dan karena tamunya sisa dua orang lagi, Kagami membuat camilan juga.

Seperti Aomine, Kise pun hanya duduk terdiam, ditambah dengan padangan yang tertunduk memperhatikan meja.

"Oi, Kise. Kau lagi kena demam musim dingin, ya? Sampai pakai masker begitu."

"Kise-kun tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang. Bisa lewat telpon, 'kan?"

Kise tidak menjawab sampai suara bel menginterupsi. Kuroko membukakan pintu dan hadirlah Murasakibara bersama Midorima. Kuroko menawari apa yang ingin mereka minum dan segera menuju dapur membantu Kagami.

Murasakibara mengomentari hal yang sama dengan Aomine terhadap Kise. Lagi-lagi Kise terdiam sampai Kuroko datang membawa minuman.

Setelah Kuroko duduk, Kise menaikkan pandangannya, langsung menusuk mata Kuroko. "Kurokocchi..." Air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. "Akashi-kun menyakitiku- _ssu._.."

* * *

 **Yak updated wkwk :v**

 **Ini chapter 1 nya yaaa,, thanks for read ^^**

 **Review please, hehee**

 **Kiryuu**


	3. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Enjoy…! ^^**

"Akashi-kun menyakitiku- _ssu._.."

Kuroko menautkan alis. "Menyakiti bagaimana, Kise-kun?"

Aomine menyadari sesuatu. "Akashi... _kun?_ "

Bukannya menjawab, air mata Kise tambah deras. _'Ini tidak main-main.'_ Batin Kuroko, Midorima, dan Aomine kompak. Tak lama, Kagami datang dengan camilan dan tampak kebingungan dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia duduk di samping Kise.

"Hei, Kise. Kau kenapa, sih? Datang-datang kok nangis."

Aomine men- _death glare_ Kagami karena tak tahu situasi. Kagami yang menangkap _glare_ itupun berdeham. "O-oke. Ada apa?"

Kise menyeka air matanya, menenangkan diri sendiri. Ia mulai bercerita dengan suara yang sangat pelan—untuk ukuran Kise. "Semalam, aku pergi ke mini market- _ssu._ Ya, pokoknya aku pulang ke rumah sekitar jam setengah 8 malam. Dan, dan..."

Jeda. Kise kembali menyeka air mata yang akan keluar, dan yang _sudah_ keluar lagi. "Dan di tikungan terakhir menuju rumah, ada yang menyerangku."

Kise membuka maskernya, menampilkan pipi kirinya yang dibalut kapas dari dekat mulut sampai menuju ke telinga. Lalu Ia membuka sedikit kapas yang berdekatan dengan mulut, dan menampilkan sebuah goresan mengerikan yang cukup dalam.

Iris biru tua, biru muda, merah, dan hijau dibuat melebar. Sementara yang ungu berhenti mengunyah.

"Ki-Kise..." Kagami tidak melepas pandangannya dari pipi yang sekarang sudah kembali dibalut masker.

"Selain itu, Kise-kun baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Nada bicara Kuroko terdengar panik.

"Disakiti Akashi, ya..." Kuroko dan Kagami menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Berarti yang menyerangmu itu si Akashi?"

Kise mengangguk pelan. "Akashi-kun bilang itu peringatan buatku dan buat kalian _-ssu._ " Kise menunduk lagi. "Terus kenapa aku yang harus diserang langsung?"

Midorima berdeham, meminimalisir drama di hadapannya. "Karena kau model- _nanodayo._ "

Semua mata tertuju pada Midorima yang sekarang mengangguk kalem. "Wajah itu aset utamamu, 'kan? Ya tentu saja orang yang paling afdol dilukai wajahnya adalah kau- _nodayo._ "

"Benar juga, Midorima-kun." Kuroko beralih pada Kise. "Lalu bagaimana ini, Kise-kun?"

Kise menarik napas dalam-dalam, upaya menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku bisa cuti beberapa minggu atau beberapa bulan. Kalau menurut orang-orang disekitarku ini terlalu parah, ya mungkin akan ada operasi- _ssu._ " Semua yang ada disana menatap Kise takjub. "Yang penting, setelah ini tidak ada korban nyata dari ucapan Akashi-kun lagi- _ssu._ "

"Tentu saja. Ini harus diselesaikan!" Kagami mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

"Tapi Aka-chin sudah memperingati, lho — _krauss krauss—_ kalau diteruskan, bisa bahaya."

"Oi, jadi sekarang kau dukung siapa, Murasakibara?!" Aomine menggeram kesal pada makhluk ungu di samping kanannya.

"Tenanglah, Aomine!" Midorima berkata dengan kalem. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada ide sama sekali.

"Gimana kalau," Aomine berkata pelan, lantas melanjutkannya dengan ragu, "tanding basket _six on one_?"

"E-eh? Benar juga, ya?" Kagami tampak setuju. "Sehebat apapun Akashi, masih bisa dikalahkan kalau kita bersatu, 'kan?"

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Tentu saja kita bisa mengalahkan Akashi. Tidak perlu enam orang pun," Midorima mendelik tajam ke arah Aomine dan Kagami. "Pikirkan yang lain selain basket- _nanodayo._ "

"Maksudnya, Akashi-kun belum tentu berubah walaupun kalah, 'kan- _ssu_?" Kise menenangkan emosi Midorima. "Atau malah dia akan menolak tawaran itu sejak awal."

"Dia bisa menerima tawaran itu kok — _nyam—_ habis itu, kita mati tergunting di lapangan."

"Apaan, gak sportif banget."

"Sstt, nanti Aominecchi beneran digunting sepertiku, lho."

"Hentikan pembicaraan basket yang tak terarah ini- _nanodayo_!" Midorima menghembuskan napas berat. "Ya, aku tahu semua ini terjadi —dengan sengaja atau tidak— karena basket. Dan kalian berpikir untuk mengembalikannya dengan basket pula, 'kan? Aku tahu, tapi tidak semudah itu- _nodayo._ "

Semua terdiam, menyetujui yang paling jenius disana.

"Memangnya kita punya skenario apa lagi? Hubungan kita berawal dari basket, masalah-masalah muncul karena basket. Maka itu, kupikir bisa kita selesaikan dengan basket juga." Aomine berargumen.

"Itu karena otakmu isinya cuma basket- _nanodayo._ "

"Tapi Mine-chin benar. Memangnya kita punya skenario apa lagi?"

"Ya... Yang lain. Selidiki dulu pokok masalahnya. Seperti... Kenapa Akashi jadi seperti itu?" Kagami berkata dengan tidak yakin.

"Kita bukan psikolog, Kagamicchi."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pokok permasalahan," Aomine menatap Midorima. "Awalnya bagaimana, sih? Jujur saja, pertama kali Akashi berubah 'kan aku tidak ada di tempat."

"Itu waktu Aka-chin hampir kalah dariku, Mine-chin." Murasakibara membuka bungkus _pocky._ "Tiba-tiba jadi begitu, deh."

" _Tiba-tiba_ nya itu bagaimana?" Aomine bertanya lagi.

"Akashi yang 'itu' muncul kalau ia merasa dirinya terdesak- _nodayo._ Saat itulah emperor eye bangkit." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamata. "Tapi yang itu bukan pertama kalinya."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Midorima makin intens.

"Aku merasakan 'dia' hadir waktu Akashi berbicara padaku tentang 'menyarankan' Haizaki untuk keluar dari tim- _nodayo._ "

"Jadi, Shougo-kun keluar karena..."

"Bukan karena keinginannya sendiri?" Kuroko menyambung ucapan Kise. Alisnya bertaut. "Akashi-kun sampai-sampai menyuruh Haizaki-kun keluar?"

"Pantas saja aku dan Mine-chin dibiarkan gak latihan."

"Untung kita gak diusir dari tim juga, Murasakibara." Si ungu menyetujui perkataan si biru dengan anggukan.

"Tentu saja, karena kalian dibutuhkan untuk menang- _nodayo._ Mana mungkin disuruh keluar?"

"Kalau sesederhana itu, sih, walaupun tidak ada Aomine dan Murasakibara dan yang ada hanya Haizaki, kalian tetap menang, 'kan?" Kagami menyaut.

"Untuk menghancurkan lawan lebih parah lagi- _ssu._ Aominecchi dan Murasakibaracchi 'kan lebih kuat dari Shougo-kun."

Semuanya menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Kalian sendiri," Kagami membuka pembicaraan kembali. "Kenapa menuruti semua kata-kata Akashi yang 'itu' dulu?"

Kuroko mendelik ke arah Kagami dan segera diacuhkan. Kise melebarkan bola mata dan Aomine mengangkat satu alis. Murasakibara berhenti makan dan Midorima mengatupkan rahang dengan keras.

"Topik yang sensitif sekali, Kagami." Midorima meminum air putih di hadapannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kami —ah, bukan— _mereka_ ini," Midorima melirik Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara satu persatu. "Seolah-olah telah 'dicuci otak' oleh Akashi- _nodayo._ "

"Mido-chin berkata begitu seperti Mido-chin adalah orang luar."

"Kau juga ikut-ikut saja, Midorimacchi." Kise tidak setuju.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya melakukan yang kubisa- _nodayo._ Lagipula, melawan Akashi yang 'itu' sama saja bunuh diri. Dan saat itu, kupikir-pikir, tak ada ruginya."

"Jadi, Aka-chin itu tukang hipnotis, ya? Sampai kita bisa dicuci otak begitu?"

"Dan kata-kata itu membuat kami seolah-olah tidak bisa berpikir sendiri."

"Memang begitu, Aomine. Akashi membutakan kita dengan kemenangan- _nodayo_."

"Kurasa bukan cuma Kiseki no Sedai, Midorima-kun. Seluruh _management_ tim basket Teikou juga kena efeknya."

"Pelatih juga 'kan- _ssu_?"

Midorima mengangguk. "Apa kalian pikir tidak aneh, kita selalu menjadi tim reguler dan starter sampai tahun terakhir masa SMP? Aku tidak ingat kita pernah diganti- _nanodayo._ "

"Tentu saja karena kalian selalu menang, 'kan? Tidak ada pihak manapun yang menurunkan kekuatan tempurnya selama kekuatan itu masih ada pada mereka." Kagami menjawab dengan selogis-logisnya.

"Dengan konsekuensi junior kita tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya turnamen resmi. Mereka hanya bermain di latih tanding _-nodayo._ " Tak ada yang menyaut. "Basket Teikou hancur setelah kita tinggalkan."

Beberapa mata melebar kaget, beberapa tetap cuek karena sudah menduga.

"Lalu, kenapa Akashi bisa jadi kapten Rakuzan padahal baru masuk? Dia juga dipercaya —sangat— oleh pelatihnya- _nodayo._ "

"Ya tentu karena dia kapten Kiseki no Sedai, 'kan? Alasannya mudah begitu, Midorima." Aomine memutar bola mata malas.

"Kemana calon kapten sebelum Akashi dipastikan masuk Rakuzan? Setelah itu pun, mereka tak banyak protes- _nodayo._ "

"Karena Akashi-kun kerjanya bagus- _ssu,_ tidak ada yang kecewa. Rakuzan menerimanya begitu saja."

"Selama mereka menang- _nodayo._ "

Kagami menyadari sesuatu. "Dan setelah Rakuzan kalah...?"

"Aka-chin tetap jadi kapten."

"Dan dia malah tambah jadi diktator- _ssu._ "

Helaan napas yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku baru menyadari si Akashi ternyata begitu." Aomine mengusap mukanya.

"Akashi yang 'itu' doang, sih."

"Jadi, apa langkah selanjutnya- _ssu_? Dari tadi kita hanya membicarakan keanehan-keanehannya saja."

"Mungkin kita bisa lapor ke _management_ Rakuzan untuk mencopot jabatan Aka-chin."

"Ya, dan saat kita tiba di Rakuzan, Akashi sudah menunggu kita di gerbang."

"Tapi bisa dicoba ide itu- _nodayo._ Bilang saja, cara melatih Akashi membuat pemain-pemain lain cedera." Midorima mengangguk sekali. "Masalahnya, kenapa yang lapor adalah kita?"

"Nah."

"Bilang saja itu adalah sindrom yang diderita Akashi waktu kepribadian yang satu lagi kumat sadisnya. Tinggal tambahkan bahwa kita dulu pernah mengalaminya." Aomine menyesap kopinya yang sudah mendingin.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa tidak jujur saja, sih- _ssu_? Katakan bahwa Akashi-kun sedang 'tidak stabil' untuk memegang jabatan penting itu."

"Kenapa terdengar bahwa kita sedang melakukan kudeta, ya?" Tanya Kagami polos.

"Hah..." Aomine mengeluh, lantas berdiri. "Aku pinjam toilet, Bakagami." Dia berlalu.

Masing-masing terdiam tak melanjutkan percakapan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.40, semakin mendekati makan siang dan mereka belum memastikan apa yang akan dilakukan.

Tak lama, ponsel Aomine yang ada di samping gelas kopinya bergetar, ada telpon masuk.

"Dari Momoi-san." Ucao Kuroko yang paling dekat posisinya. "Angkat?"

Midorima mengangguk. "Bilang Aomine sedang _hang out_ bersamamu dan Kagami. Jangan menyeret Momoi ke masalah ini- _nodayo._ "

Kuroko mengangguk dan mengangkat telponnya. Baru saja percakapan teesambung—

 _"Dai-chaaaan! Kau kemana? Tumben tak ada di rumah. Jangan-jangan sedang kencan, ya? Sampai tak memberitahuku begitu. Aku 'kan—"_

"Momoi-san," Kuroko memotong. "Ini aku, Kuroko."

 _"Tetsu-kun? Sedang bersama Dai-chan?"_

"Ya, begitulah. Ada apa, Momoi-san? Aomine-kun sedang di toilet. Biar kusampaikan pesanmu padanya."

 _"Baiklah, Tetsu-kun. Pesan ini juga boleh kau ketahui, kok." Momoi memberi jeda. "Baru saja Akashi-kun datang kesini mencari Dai-chan, dan Dai-chan tidak ada. Tapi Akashi-kun menebak Dai-chan sedang ada di apartemen Kagamin. Dan ternyata bersama Tetsu-kun? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"_

"Hanya kumpul, Momoi-san. Dan apa yang dikatakan Akashi-kun?"

Mendengar nama Akashi, orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Kuroko mengerutkan kening.

 _"Akashi-kun menyusul kalian. Sudah berangkat lima menit yang lalu. Aku tidak boleh ikut, katanya urusan lelaki. Sayang sekali~"_

Kuroko terkejut dan dalam beberapa saat, otaknya mengalami korslet. "Baiklah Momoi-san, kami harus mempersiapkan kedatangan Akashi-kun. Kututup telponnya, ya. Sampai jumpa, Momoi-san."

"Kuroko..." Kagami melongo dan wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan.

"Kita harus pergi sebelum Akashi tiba- _nodayo._ " Midorima berdiri disusul yang lain.

Kagami segera menuju kamar mandi dan menggedor pintunya. "Oi, Ahomine! Cepat keluar karena kita harus pergi!"

Tak lama, Aomine keluar dengan tampang kusut. "Kenapa, sih?"

"Akashi akan kemari."

* * *

Persiapan mereka meninggalkan apartemen Kagami hanya tiga menit. Itu sudah cukup untuk mematikan peralatan listrik, dan keluar serta mengunci pintu. Mereka bergegas menuju tangga yang ada di ujung koridor sebelah kanan pintu Kagami dan menemukan—

"Hoo... Mau kemana? Tak ingin menyambutku, eh?"

* * *

 **YAY Chap 2 nya udah update...!**

 **Tapi lebih pendek dari yang sebelum2nya -_- gomeeenn dan juga ini isinya dialog doang -_- tapi chap depan saya kembangin narasinya kokkk**

 **Oke, saya bales review buat yg gak pake akun disini yaa wkwkwk**

 **ArcSa Reiyu :**

Sebelumnya, makasih udh review yaa! Wkwkw,, jgn tulis nama Akashi di death note dong ya, nanti yg main fic ini siapa? -_- oh jangan mulai dulu ship2annya wkwwk

Saya update kilat gara2 mumpung libur hehee.. Dan saya maunya di tiap new story emang bakal langsung 2 atau 3 chap berdekatan jarak publish nyaa,, dan btw apalah fic ini, masih abal banget -_-

Ini ya udah saya jawab Ryouta diapain (?) dan selamat tebakannya bener wkwkw,, dan lagipula saya terinspirasi dr anime eps 38 yg pipinya Kagami dicolok gunting sama Akashi (?)

Keep read this abal fic yay! ^^

 **Buat seorang Guest :**

Makasih udah baca dan review yaa ^^ ulalaa ini gak bagus ah wkwk,, hohoo Akashi cocok buat genre ini ya? Padahal Akashi kan diktator (?)

Sippp ini udh lanjut wkwkw,, keep read yaa!

 **Kagura Harukaze :**

Iya benerr, dr jarak Winter cup ke extra game mungkin si bokushi abis diceramahin sama oreshi wkwkwk padhal terakhir di final WC, si bokushi masih ngamuk loh (?) btw saya suka kata2 Kuroko yg itu lho hehe

Iya, saya juga jarang nemu Rakuzan main fanfic (?) dan disini mereka kena sial gara2 bokushi :(

Makasih udah review yaa apalagi sampe di favv ^^ keep read!

 **Saya juga lupa jelasin yg prologue kenapa si Kise ditraktir Haagen dazs sama Aomine, soalnya di CD drama 1, Aomine bakal traktir Kise klo Kise menang :v**

 **Sekian buat chap ini, update soon ^^ Review lagi yaa**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

 **Kiryuu**


	4. Chapter 3

[CHAPTER 3]

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Enjoy…! ^^**

"Hoo... Mau kemana? Tak ingin menyambutku, eh?"

"Lari." Midorima berkata dengan peluh menetes. "Cepat lari."

Tanpa dijelaskan, enam pemuda bersurai pelangi itu berbalik arah dan menuju tangga di ujung koridor satunya. Kepanikan melanda, sampai-sampai 5 tubuh besar saling berhimpit, dan untunglah 1 yang mungil dapat selamat. Kagami yang berada paling belakang masih sempat melirik Akashi sebelum ia menuruni tangga. Orang itu sedang tersenyum—menyeringai.

Kurang dari semenit, mereka sudah tiba di parkiran bawah. Midorima sempat beradu tatap dengan Akashi yang melihat mereka dari lantai 3 apartemen itu sebelum Akashi berbalik dan menuju tangga. Aksi kabur mereka pun dilanjutkan dengan berjalan cepat—setengah berlari—menuju Majiba, tempat teraman untuk saat ini. Setelah dikira situasi aman, barulah percakapan dibuka.

"Aku tak mengerti," Kagami menyeka peluh di dahi. Padahal musim dingin, tapi keringat tetap meluncur—alasannya adalah adrenalin berpacu setelah melihat Akashi— "Kenapa kita lari begitu, ya?"

"Kau mau cari mati, hah?!" Aomine membuang napas kasar. "Tapi, bukankah kita bisa mengeroyokinya ramai-ramai, ya?"

"Kau sama cari matinya dengan Kagami." Midorima sudah terlihat tenang. "Tadi, tak ada yang kupikirkan selain lari- _nodayo._ "

"Aku juga- _ssu._ " Kise meneguk ludah. "Tak ada yang tahu maksud Akashi-kun datang, 'kan?"

"Maksud Kise-chin, akan ada kejutan, ya?"

"Bisa jadi, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko tampak semakin pucat. "Tapi, kejutannya mungkin sesuatu yang buruk."

"Dan ternyata aku tak bisa meninjunya, Tetsu."

"Iya. Sudah hilang satu kesempatan kita." Kagami mengeluh, menatap Aomine. "Kau benar ada rencana meninjunya?"

Aomine mengangguk. "Ada, sih. Setelah batas kesabaranku habis sepertinya."

"Hmm... Aku tertarik bergabung." Kagami nyengir.

" _Mou,_ Kagamicchi jangan begitu- _ssu._ " Kagami menoleh ke arah Kise. "Kagamicchi yang paling terancam disini. Jadi, jangan pancing-pancing masalah lagi."

Kagami mengangkat satu alis. "Tapi ini tak bisa dibiarkan, Kise."

"Aku tahu- _ssu._ " Kise memejamkan mata agak lama, lalu membukanya kembali. "Dan kurasa malam ini Kagamicchi harus menginap di salah satu rumah kami. Aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu- _ssu._ "

Tak lama, ponsel Midorima berdering dan menampilkan nama Akashi disana.

"Ya Tuhan... Jangan bilang, dia tahu kita lari ke Majiba dan sekarang dia ada di kursi belakang kita?" Kagami menepuk dahi.

Ponsel berdering cukup lama seiring Midorima yang berpikir akan mengangkatnya atau tidak.

"Angkat saja, Midorima-kun. Daripada nanti kau pulang tidak aman." Kuroko memberi saran yang sangat cerdas.

Dan Midorima mengangkatnya. Tak lupa dengan pengeras suara.

 _"Lari adalah pilihan yang bagus, Midorima. Kalau kalian memaksa, mungkin sudah ada satu korban nyawa karena aku membawa pistol. Setidaknya, aku sudah berhasil menahan serangan itu tadi, dan sekarang aku membajak ponselku sendiri. Selanjutnya, berkumpullah. Jangan ada yang sendiri karena—"_

Sambungan telpon diputus Akashi. Enam pemuda itu saling tatap.

"Itu... Akashicchi?"

"Iya itu, eh, Akashi _cchi_. Sekarang kau punya dua panggilan untuknya, Kise." Aomine nyengir. Satu sisi karena lega bahwa isi telpon tadi bukan berisi ultimatum pemendekan umur mereka.

Midorima mendengus. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita ikuti saran itu- _nodayo._ Siapapun bisa mati setelah ini."

Dan akhir dari pertemuan singkat di Majiba itu adalah, mereka akan menginap di rumah Kuroko dan menyusun rencana disana.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pada pagi yang dingin.

Empat pemuda bersurai warna-warni makan pagi bersama di ruang makan keluarga Kuroko. Kemana dua orang lagi? Oh tenang saja, mereka masih hidup, kok. Murasakibara mengambil barang-barangnya di rumah bibinya yang ia singgahi selama di Tokyo, ia akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan Kise yang rumahnya lumayan jauh, baru bisa bergabung pagi ini.

Rumah Kuroko memang sederhana, dihuni oleh Kuroko, ayah, ibu, dan neneknya. Jangan lupa si anjing unyu yang mirip dengan Kuroko, Tetsuya Nigou. Dan seperti yang sudah diketahui, anjing unyu ini sangat dekat dengan Kiseki no Sedai dan kini ia terlihat bahagia karena kedatangan empat cowok itu di rumah Kuroko. Jika dibandingkan dengan Akashi, rumah Kuroko hanyalah ¼ rumahnya (kejauhan gak sih, perbandingannya? -_-). Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah dan Akashi, ingatkan mereka untuk mengajak kapten merah itu ke rumah Kuroko agar ia bisa merasakan kehangatan ini _—_ nanti ketika misi ini berhasil.

Pukul 9 pagi, semua sudah berkumpul di halaman rumah Kuroko untuk melaksanakan misi pertama. Misi yang mana? Ya, yang lapor kepada Shirogane Eiji, pelatih Rakuzan, bahwa anggota-anggotanya tak sanggup menanggung beban kekejaman Akashi. Semalam, Midorima sudah bernegosiasi dengan pria paruh baya itu untuk bertemu _—_ di tempat yang kira-kira aman tanpa ganggu gugat Akashi. Nomor telepon Shirogane didapat dari Koutaro Hayama _—_ karena Mibuchi Reo tidak bisa dihubungi _—_ mungkin sedang dicurhati atau dieval Akashi.

Mereka akan menuju Rakuzan di Kyoto. Tempat pertemuannya adalah di ruang kerja Shirogane. Diduga aman karena mungkin pasukan Kiseki no Sedai _—_ minus Akashi _—_ akan tiba disana ketika siang atau sore hari dan disaat itu, latihan klub sudah selesai. Jangan tanya kenapa di libur musim dingin ini masih ada latihan klub di sekolah.

Peron tempat mereka menunggu cukup lengang, menemani mereka terdiam, membantu mereka berpikir. Beberapa kereta yang lewat dan pemberitahuan dari pusat informasi diabaikan, karena mereka menganggap keberadaan itu sedang mencemooh mereka, seolah mengatakan 'Semoga berhasil dan kembali dengan selamat.'

Di menit ke-13 mereka menunggu, kereta cepat yang akan mereka tumpangi tiba. Warnanya putih, seputih niat mereka menjalankan misi ini _—_ "tidak begitu- _nodayo_!" _—_ dan mereka segera menaikinya. Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise duduk berjajar. Di hadapannya, Aomine, Kagami, dan Kuroko duduk dengan manis. Perjalanan dimulai.

Midorima memulai percakapan dengan berdeham, meminta atensi. "Ayo kita bagi kelompok- _nodayo_."

Kagami yang tadi sempat menunduk memperhatikan sepatu barunya, menaikkan kepala menghadap Midorima. "Buat apa?"

Midorima memejamkan mata. "Salah satu kelompok memastikan Akashi tidak akan mengganggu negosiasi ini- _nodayo._ "

"Apa harus begitu, Mido-chin? Kita seperti maling saja."

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, Murasakibara." Midorima menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan, "ya kalau diperlukan, sekalian menghadang Akashi- _nodayo_."

Kuroko mengangguk dan menyetujui usul Midorima. Begitu pula dengan Kise. Dan mau tak mau, sisanya menyetujui perkataan kapten sementara mereka.

"Kelompok yang ikut denganku adalah yang menemui Shirogane-san." Beberapa orang terdengar mengeluh, karena itu artinya, kelompok yang satu lagi akan berhadapan langsung dengan musuh utama di cerita ini. "Kagami, Kise, ikut aku- _nodayo_."

Kagami dan Kise mengangguk. Sementara Aomine bersiap meninju Midorima, Murasakibara membelalak sampai makanannya nyangkut di tenggorokan. Kuroko masih kalem.

"Apa-apaan itu Mido _—_ "

"Pasti Midorima-kun punya alasan. Tenang dulu, Aomine-kun." Yang dari tadi diam pun bersuara.

"Tentu saja- _nodayo_." Midorima meninggikan kepala pongah. "Kurasa Kuroko adalah yang paling mengerti perasaan Akashi _—_ perasaan kita semua juga. Lalu, Murasakibara _defense,_ sementara Aomine _offense_."

"Ini mau main basket, ya?"

"Tuh, 'kan, otakmu juga isinya basket, Midorima."

"Kalau aku dan Kagamicchi, kenapa ikut denganmu- _ssu_?"

"Karena Kagami kurasa bisa membuka pikiran Akashi—mudah-mudahan. Dia juga bisa _offense_ kalau dibutuhkan. Sementara Kise, aku butuh bakat _acting_ mu- _nodayo_."

"Midorimacchi _hidoi-ssu…_ "

Mereka tiba di Kyoto pada pukul 3 sore. Selepas itu, mereka mulai mencari dimana Rakuzan berada karena jujur saja, belum ada yang pernah bertandang kesana. Ada, sih ada. Tapi yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak ingat jalan menuju kesana.

"Kalau lupa, gak usah ngomong, Murasakibara."

Dan akhir dari pencarian mereka adalah suasana Rakuzan yang ternyata masih hidup: kegiatan ekstrakurikuler masih berjalan. Bukan hanya klub basket, klub baseball dan football masih terlihat berkeliaran di lapangan _outdoor._ Segera, kelompok yang dipimpin Midorima menuju bangunan utama SMA Rakuzan.

Sekolah ini mewah dengan arsitektur klasik. Wajar, bangunan ini menunjang siswa-siswanya yang juga terkenal berprestasi. Jangan tanya alasan Akashi masuk sekolah ini. Sudah begitu, jadi ketua OSIS pula.

Gedung bagian dalamnya sepi. Ruang untuk masing-masing klub pun kosong, menandakan tak ada aktivitas klub yang berjalan di dalam bangunan utama. Siapa yang mengatur ini? Akashi kah? Tapi, kenapa yang berjalan hanya klub olahraga? Spekulasi Midorima adalah; Akashi menuntut kemenangan pada tiap klub olahraga yang notabene mengikuti ajang-ajang kejuaraan paling banyak dan terpandang daripada klub-klub yang beraktivitas di dalam ruangan—aktivitasnya relatif santai. Sampai-sampai, klub olahraga harus tetap berlatih pada hari libur.

Setelah melihat-lihat isi gedung utama—mencari keberadaan ruang guru—akhirnya plang nama ruangan itupun tampak. Ruang guru berada di lantai 2, satu-satunya ruangan yang diyakini hidup di lantai ini. Midorima, Kise dan Kagami berjalan mendekat dan mereka—

 _Braakk!_

—harus berhenti beberapa senti dari muka pintu.

"Apa itu?" Kagami berbisik. Pertanyaannya hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Midorima.

Kemudian, terdengar suara-suara yang saling berdebat—Midorima yakin itu adalah suara dari guru-guru penghuni ruangan ini yang sedang berselisih pendapat.

"Lalu apa yang didapat dari latihan tiap hari, bahkan di hari libur?!"

Oh, sedang mempermasalahkan itu rupanya.

"Yang latihan tiap hari saja tidak menang, apalagi yang tidak tiap hari?!"

Segera, pemikiran si hijau, kuning, dan merah bersatu. 'Pasti kekalahan tim basket di Winter Cup.'

Hening beberapa saat yang membuat suasana tak nyaman. Midorima dan yang lain menjauhi pintu karena mereka dengar ada suara langkah mendekati pintu, ingin keluar ruangan tentu saja. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu menjeblak terbuka dan keluarlah satu—dua, lalu tiga pria paruh baya dari ruangan itu dan dua dintaranya memasang muka galak. Mereka hanya lewat—melewati Midorima dan kawan-kawan.

Memastikan tak ada aktivitas menegangkan lagi di dalam, Midorima memberanikan diri mendekati pintu duluan dan membukanya lebih lebar. Kagami dan Kise di belakangnya berjalan sangat pelan, lalu terdiam ketika pintu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Mencari Shirogane-san, Shintarou?"

.

.

.

Tepat ketika rombongan Midorima meninggalkan mereka, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Kuroko menelan ludah kompak. Sungguh, mereka akan menjalani tugas yang mulia, yaitu memastikan dan menghadang Akashi (kalau perlu) agar tak merusuh di negosiasi kali ini. Bukannya mereka takut, mereka hanya ingin ikut membujuk si pelatih Rakuzan untuk mencopot jabatan Akashi, kok.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita menuju gym." Aomine berjalan memimpin menuju ke arah gym yang sudah ia yakini adalah gym untuk tim basket. "Mudah-mudahan tugas kita hanya sebatas 'memastikan'."

"Mine-chin takut kalau Aka-chin ngamuk, ya?"

Aomine berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap titan ungu. "Apa katamu? Akashi doang tak mungkin aku takut! Apalagi kita bertiga, dan sudah lebih siap!"

"'Akashi doang' ya, Aomine-kun? Padahal waktu Akashi-kun datang ke apartemen Kagami-kun, kau yang paling panik dan larinya paling depan."

"Tetsu—"

"Sudah, ayo cepat. Nanti Mido-chin marah, lho." Murasakibara berjalan mendahului Aomine. Dan tak lupa, ia membuang dahulu bungkus keripiknya di tempat sampah. Dia anak yang baik.

Tiga makhluk itu berjalan mendekati gym, dan jangan lupa, mereka menggunakan teknik gerilya agar tak diketahui orang-orang yang sedang latihan (berjalan menunduk, mengendap-endap mengintip dari celah pintu).

Alis Kuroko mengerut. "Ini berlebihan. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan."

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Pasti dipaksa terus-terusan dengan istirahat yang sangat minim." Tumben Murasakibara nyambung.

"Inikah salah satu harga mutlaknya si Akashi?" Aomine menggeram. "Mereka diperlakukan bukan seperti manusia."

"Hei, lihat." Kuroko dan Aomine menoleh pada Murasakibara yang sebenarnya tak menunjuk apapun. "Gak ada Aka-chin disini."

Disaat itulah, duo kepala biru baru menyadari.

"Gawat! Akashi sudah keluyuran sebelum kita sempat menghadang!" Aomine menepuk dahinya. "Bisa-bisa, dia mengganggu negosiasi."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Mine-chin?"

"Jangan tanya aku, dong! Aku bukan kapten kelompok ini, tahu!"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita berikan mereka istirahat." Kuroko bersuara. "Ayo kita masuk dan hentikan latihan neraka ini. Bilang saja ini perintah dari Akashi-kun."

"Oi Tetsu, kau berani sekali."

"Lagian, kita siapa yang tahu-tahu muncul disini, Kuro-chin?"

"Kita adalah Kiseki no Sedai, Murasakibara-kun. Semua pemain basket SMA pasti mengenal kita—setidaknya Aomine-kun dan Murasakibara-kun."

"Dan, kita… Akan menggunakan itu?" Aomine tampak berpikir. "Ya, boleh, sih. Mumpung tidak ada Akashi."

Anggukan muncul di kepala Kuroko dan Murasakibara. Mereka memasuki gym itu dan segera menuju panggung yang ada di ujung gym —yang biasanya untuk sambutan di kala penerimaan atau pelepasan siswa. Sejak berjalan menuju kesana pun, sudah banyak mata yang memandangm tapi mereka berhasil menghiraukan. Maka sampailah mereka di atas panggung. Aomine menepuk tangannya, meminta atensi.

Suara kasak kusuk terdengar di seluruh penjuru gym. Beberapa yang Aomine tangkap adalah yang membicarakan bahwa Kiseki no Sedai datang kesini, lalu itu si _ace_ generasi keajaiban yang berdiri gagah di atas panggung, dan yang lainnya adalah _ace_ generasi keajaiban ternyata lebih buluk daripada yang mereka lihat di majalah.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan kalian—semua pemain tim basket Rakuzan, bahwa latihan hari ini sudah selesai. Aku, sudah menerima mandat dari Akashi Seijuurou atas hal ini. Akashi sendiri sedang ada urusan." Aomine berdeham. "Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!"

Tepuk tangan menggema, seolah-olah menyambut pahlawan yang membebaskan mereka dari penderitaan. "Sampaikan juga pada klub-klub yang lain!" Seru Aomine.

Dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit hingga semua orang selesai membereskan gym dan keluar hingga gym ini kosong melompong. Aomine dan Kuroko tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kita akan mencari Akashi-kun?"

"Sudah pasti Aka-chin ada di tempat Mido-chin berada. Aka-chin 'kan suka muncul tiba-tiba."

"Berarti, dia bisa tiba-tiba datang kesini dong?" Aomine mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh gym, memastikan tidak ada Akashi. "Eh, tapi, dia tidak ada disini."

"Kalau begitu, kita susul ke tempat negosiasi? Siapa tahu Midorima-kun butuh bantuan kita."

"Bantuan moral kayaknya."

Segera, mereka keluar dari gym dan menutup serta mengunci pintunya. Kunci gym menjadi tanggung jawab mereka sekarang. Tujuan mereka adalah ruang guru, sekalian mengembalikan kunci ini. Aomine mengeluarkan ide iseng, apa mereka harus menyita kunci ini agar gym tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Tapi sayang, tak ada yang tertawa.

Baru saja melewati belokan pertama dari gym, ada yang memegang pundak Aomine dalam diam yang membuat pemuda dim itu terhenti. Haruskah ia menengok? Haruskah? Harus —

"Kenapa berhenti Mine—"

Kuroko ikut menengok ke arah Aomine.

"Mayuzumi-san?"

.

.

.

 **Yappp udah update yay! ^^**

 **Saya tahu dari chap2 kemaren kebanyakan ngomongnya -_- jadi disini saya coba buat kembangin narasinya (?) dan saya usahain ada hurt2nyaa,, dan gomenn kalo gagal -_-**

 **Sekian dulu dari saya, keep read yaa! Jangan lupa review hehee**

 **Kiryuu**


	5. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4]

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Enjoy…! ^^**

"Mayuzumi-san?"

Mayuzumi tidak menanggapi, ia hanya melanjutkan langkah sehingga sekarang ia berada di antara Aomine dan Kuroko serta Murasakibara. Aomine mendekat, dengan takut-takut.

"Ada apa, Mayuzumi-san? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kuroko bertanya dengan matanya yang mencoba menyelidiki manik kelabu Mayuzumi —mencari apa yang terpancar disana. Tapi nihil.

"Aku akan membantu kalian." Jawab si kelabu datar. "Menaklukan Akashi yang sok absolut."

Aomine dan Murasakibara saling pandang. Ada orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan bilang bahwa ia ingin membantu mereka menaklukan Akashi. Tak masalah sih, berhubung Mayuzumi Chihiro juga mantan anggota tim basket Rakuzan—sudah keluar karena dalam hitungan bulan ia akan lulus dari sekolah tersebut.

" _Ano…_ Mayuzumi-san, bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Tentu." Mayuzumi menatap lurus ke arah Kuroko. "Akashi sendiri yang memintaku membantu kalian."

Aomine beradu tatap dengan Murasakibara. Kuroko melirik sejenak ke arah dua temannya itu, kemudian kembali menatap Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi-san tahu dimana Akashi-kun sekarang?"

"Dia sedang berhadapan dengan teman hijau berkacamata kalian." Mayuzumi menjawab santai. "Tak perlu kau tanya lagi seharusnya."

Kuroko mengangguk sekali, memaklumi jawaban dari pernyataan retorisnya.

"Kuharap kalian memiliki rencana untuk ini." Mayuzumi menajamkan matanya. "Jangan sampai ruang Shirogane-san menjadi tempat pembantaian enam orang remaja."

.

.

.

"Dan lihatlah apa yang mereka lakukan, Shintarou. Daiki mem-bubar-kan semua ekskul yang sedang berlatih dengan seenak jidatnya." Akashi terlihat sedang duduk di atas meja Shirogane seraya menaruh satu kakinya di atas kaki yang lain, tangannya bersedekap dengan salah satunya memainkan sebuah benda tajam —diduga _cutter_ yang ia temukan dari laci meja yang ada disana.

Di sisi yang berseberangan, Midorima menggertakkan giginya, mata hijaunya melotot galak ke arah Akashi, tak lupa segaris luka memanjang di pipi kanan. "Tidakkah itu bagus, Akashi? Kau yang tidak manusiawi!"

"Hoo… Tidak manusiawi, eh?" Sebuah seringaian lebar hadir di hadapan mata Midorima, Kise, dan Kagami. "Haruskah aku membiarkan mereka bersantai-santai jika ingin menang?"

"Tapi bukan begitu, Akashi!" Kagami maju selangkah demi selangkah, dengan tangan terkepal dan emosinya yang hampir lepas dari belenggu. "Kau cuma kapten keparat yang mementingkan kemenangan tanpa memikirkan rekanmu!"

Akashi memicingkan matanya pada Kagami sambil menaikkan kepala dengan segenap harga dirinya—yang sayang sekali tak bisa Kagami raih. "Rekan? Maksudmu pion?"

Dan kepalan tangan Kagami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju wajah pongah Akashi—

 _Buagh!_

—namun Akashi dengan mudah menghindari serangan dadakan itu, tak lupa menambahkan tendangannya yang telak mengenai tengkuk Kagami.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise yang melihat Kagami jatuh dengan posisi yang sungguh merendahkan diri—seolah-olah bertekuk lutut di hadapan sang kaisar—memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk meringkus sang mantan kapten yang sedang dalam masa menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kise mengincar _cutter_ yang ada di tangan kiri Akashi, namun sayang Akashi bereaksi lebih cepat dengan meninju wajah Kise—oh, tepat di luka mengerikan itu, membuat Kise terpental jauh—dengan penambahan berlebihan ala Kise Ryouta.

"Ouch!"

Dua orang tumbang dalam sekejap.

' _Dia benar-benar harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, nodayo!'_

"Tidak ikutan, Shintarou?"

Midorima meneguk ludah untuk menenangkan dirinya. _'Tak ada gunanya melakukan serangan fisik-nodayo. Kagami dan Kise yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari Akashi saja tumbang.'_

Akashi terlihat berjalan menuju balik meja yang tadi didudukinya. Lantas menarik lacinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Sebuah pistol—yang Midorima yakini Akashi bawa saat insiden di apartemen Kagami.

Sandera pertama Akashi adalah Kagami. Dengan gaya ala penjahat dalam film, ia menaruh satu kaki di atas punggung Kagami yang masih menunduk sambil merintih, dan tangan yang memegang pistol menarik pelatuknya sedikit, diarahkan ke kepala belakang Kagami.

"O-oi Akashi, kau bisa ditahan jika membunuh- _nodayo_!"

Akashi memberi tatapan mengejek. "Siapa yang bisa menahanku, Shintarou?"

Sedetik kemudian Kagami memaksa tubuhnya bangkit—membuat Akashi sedikit terjengkang ke belakang dan dengan sigap ia menangkis tangan Akashi ke atas—satu peluru lepas, membuat sebuah lampu pecah dan serpihan kaca menghujani ruangan itu.

Kagami menubruk tubuh Akashi hingga tubuh yang lebih kecil itu terbanting ke lantai, lantas mengunci gerakan si emperor. Wajahnya buas seolah ingin memangsa Akashi, dan kilatan amarah membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang dalam mode _zone._ "Kau pikir bisa membunuhku dengan mudah, hei kau yang membuat semuanya berantakan?!"

Kise berlari dan menerjang _cutter_ yang kini bisa lebih mudah ia dapatkan, lalu segera ia amankan dengan genggaman tangannya. Midorima pun maju untuk merebut satu benda berbahaya lainnya. Kagami masih mempertahankan posisi guna menjaga Akashi tetap dibawah kendali, sementara Akashi hanya mendengus pelan tanda mengejek ke tiga orang disana.

"Sudah selesai meringkusku? Apakah orang-orang rumah sakit jiwa sedang dalam perjalanan?"

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri—ke arah Midorima berdiri—tidak, lebih tepatnya ke arah pintu masuk yang masih senantiasa tertutup.

"Bantuan kalian belum datang rupanya."

Kemudian Akashi memalingkan matanya tepat ke mata Kagami—menghipnotisnya, atau apalah yang ia lakukan seperti saat final Winter Cup beberapa waktu lalu, sukses membuat anggota Seirin kewalahan kehabisan tenaga entah karena apa.

"Kagamicchi bergeraklah- _ssu_!"

Satu dorongan paksa dari Akashi berhasil membalikkan keadaan, Kagami kehilangan diri dan kekuatannya secara mendadak. Dengan kelincahannya, tak ada tiga detik ia butuhkan untuk mengambil satu pecahan lampu. Tak perlu yang besar, serpihan kecil pun cukup untuk merobek bahu kiri Kagami Taiga.

Sasaran selanjutnya adalah _cutter_ yang Kise tahan. Merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, Kise berjalan cepat menjauhi Akashi—mendekat ke Midorima yang sedang berada dalam pergelutan batin apakah sebaiknya ia manfaatkan pistol di tangannya atau tidak.

Seringaian terlukis kembali, Akashi bahagia lawannya berdiri memojok.

Kembali melihat peluang, Akashi membelah ruangan ini dengan berlari—langsung menuju pistol di tangan Midorima.

Midorima memberi pistol pada Kise dan sedetik kemudian, ia harus membentuk tameng untuk perlawanan Akashi.

"Akhirnya kau bergerak, Shintarou."

Pertarungan _one on one_ antara Akashi melawan Midorima dimulai. Kise yang menonton memasang wajah cemas. Sejak kapan dua temannya itu jago bela diri? Dan bukan itu saja, Akashi mengambil serpihan kaca lagi dan terus mengacungkannya pada Midorima—terutama ke arah mata yang terlapisi kacamata itu.

Ide muncul di otak sederhana Kise Ryouta. Ia membuka pintu yang ada di belakangnya dan membuang pistol serta _cutter_ itu keluar, setidaknya ia menjauhkan kedua benda itu dari kemungkinan berpindah ke tangan Akashi lagi.

Lima menit menegangkan bagi hidup Kise, menyaksikan secara langsung adegan berbahaya dan yang ia sesali adalah, ia tak melakukan apapun. Sungguh ia sebenarnya ingin membantu Kagami yang merintih karena bahunya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, tapi apa daya, di tengah-tengah ruangan adalah zona berbahaya.

"Akashicchi hentikan- _ssu_! Kau hanya terus melukai kami!"

Kise membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Buat apa dia mengeluarkan kalimat itu? Toh Akashi tidak mempan fisik, apalagi kata-kata.

"Kami tau kau kesepian, Akashi!"

Giliran macan sekarat yang menyaut ucapan Kise. Kise balas memandang tak percaya pada Kagami.

"Kesepian, eh?"

Baku hantam di tengah ruangan berhenti sekejap. Midorima mengusap ujung bibirnya yang sobek. Akashi menundukkan kepala.

"Kau benar, Kagami. Aku kesepian, aku butuh kalian. Dulu aku tak ingin Kiseki no Sedai meninggalkanku karena aku yang paling lemah. Maka 'aku' yang lain muncul."

Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna memandang Akashi terkejut. Tubuh bersurai merah itu berganti pengendali.

"Akashicchi seharusnya tak perlu begitu - _ssu._ Akashicchi 'kan tetap kapten kami." Kise mencoba menggunakan nada bicara bahagia, mencairkan suasana.

"Y-ya, Kise benar- _nodayo._ "

"Jadi," Akashi menegakkan kepalanya. "Kalian mau menemaniku dan tetap menerimaku sebagai kapten?" dan terlihat matanya yang masih berbeda warna—pertanda bahwa tak ada pergantian pemegang kendali, Akashi yang ini masih Akashi yang gila.

Merasakan tensi udara kembali meningkat, Kagami berusaha bangkit, alih-alih ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi Akashi. Midorima menajamkan pandangan. Di pihak Akashi pun gunting sudah berada di tangannya, entah ia dapat darimana, mungkin stok di sakunya.

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka, membuat semua pandangan tertuju kesana.

Aomine, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara sudah tiba—tanpa Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Akashi-kun hentikan!" Kuroko memaksakan suaranya untuk berteriak, menyimbolkan amarah. "Lihat, kau melukai banyak temanmu!"

Seringaian baru kembali muncul tatkala melihat mangsa baru. "Tetsuya…"

"Aomine!"

Koneksi yang cepat antara telinga dan gerakan Aomine sangat menguntungkan dalam kondisi ini —baru saja ia berhasil menangkis gunting Akashi yang melesat tepat ke arah Kuroko. Beruntung saja Midorima sudah mewanti-wanti gerakan spontan Akashi—yang pastinya melibatkan gunting.

"Oi, kau gila, Akashi?!"

Murasakibara maju perlahan dengan mode siaga penuh. "Akachin sudah melukai banyak orang. Sekarang giliranku menangkap Akachin."

"Tidak, jangan."

Seisi ruangan dibuat hening lagi. Tiga orang yang baru datang terlihat lega karena berpikir bahwa Akashi sedang berganti kepribadian, sementara tiga orang yang sudah lama di ruangan itu belum menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti—siapa tau mereka kena tipu lagi.

"Semuanya, dengarkan aku. Pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Maaf, usaha kalian hari ini belum berhasil—malah membawa luka di sekujur tubuh. Sekali lagi, pergilah. Sesungguhnya—"

Akashi menepuk dahinya dengan keras, membuat semua dilanda tanda tanya.

Kemudian si surai merah berjalan menuju laci meja Shirogane dan mengangkat persediaan senjatanya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan."

Aomine menarik tangan Kuroko untuk segera berlari dari ruangan itu, Murasakibara yang selanjutnya keluar, diikuti Kise. Midorima mengiyakan wajah penuh tanya dari Kagami—memberi kode apakah benar mereka harus lari. Segera Kagami berlari keluar—tak lupa memungut pistol serta _cutter_ Akashi yang Kise lempar tadi—dan yang terakhir meninggalkan ruangan itu adalah Midorima.

Cukup semenit untuk mereka kembali tiba di halaman SMA Rakuzan, dan disana Mayuzumi Chihiro menunggu.

"Ka-kau? Mayu—"

Ucapan Kagami terpotong dengan suara senjata api—pasti ulah Akashi di atas sana—diikuti dengan suara kaca pecah—diyakini kaca jendela ruangan Shirogane.

"Ayo ikut ke rumahku. Hari sudah menjelang malam. Kurasa aku tak akan membiarkan kalian jatuh dalam kecelakaan kereta menuju Tokyo akibat ulah Akashi."

.

.

.

 **Yap dan akhirnya ff ini update setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya :"**

 **Saya gak nyangka ada yang nungguin ff ini loh, terharu bangett, plus ngingetin saya akan keberadaan ff ini /slap**

 **Daaaan makin kesini makin gajee,, gomen gomeeen**

 **Ohya, saya bakalan jarang update ff gara-gara kesibukan rl /halah**

 **Tapi tetep diusahain kokk so makasih banyak ya yang mau nungguin ff ff saya ^^**

 **Akhir kata, review, fav, dan follow readertachi sangat berharga ^^ Makasih banyaak**

 **Kiryuu**


End file.
